The present invention relates to a reclosable thermoplastic bag.
Reclosable thermoplastic bags have a wide variety of applications, most notably in the food industry. The bags typically comprise two opposing sidewalls attached together along the side edges and bottom to form the sides and bottom of the bag. The bags also include a reclosable fastener along the tops of the sidewalls, or the mouth of the bag. Sometimes there is a pleat in the bottom of the bag which helps expand the volume available for storage.
Typically, the reclosable fastener extends along the centerline of the mouth of the bag. That is, when viewed from the top of the bag, the reclosable fastener would be positioned directly across the center. However, when the bag is filled and closed, the reclosable fastener along the centerline of the mouth tends to stick out past the side edges of the bag. This presents a problem when the bag is inserted into a secondary container such as a box, as the fastener sticks out too far, so that the bag does not easily fit into a close-fitting container.
Some modifications have been made in order to make the bags more suitable as liners. For example, U.S. Pat. No. Re. 34,317, issued to Van Erden et al., describes a bag having chamfer seals at the four corners of the bag, such that the four corners are freed from interfering with easy reception and packaging of the filled bag in a fairly close fitting carton. Another example is U.S. Pat. No. 5,275,491, issued to Kuge et al., which describes a bag that has inward folds extending vertically down along the side edges of the bag. Moreover, U.S. Pat. No. 5,080,253, issued to Zieke describes a cropped or chamfered top section of the bag as well as pleats along the sides of the bag. A problem with such modifications to the fastener is that when the bag mouth is opened, the available area is restricted, making it relatively difficult to fill the bags.
In the above mentioned reclosable bags, the reclosable fastener is disposed along the centerline of the mouth of the bag. The problem with such fasteners disposed along the centerline is that when the bag is filled, the fasteners stick out from the sides of the bag, making the bags undesirable as liners for close-fitting is containers. That is, in order to use such bags as liners for containers, the containers must be larger than necessary in order to permit the fastener to fit inside the container, thereby wasting space inside the container. Furthermore, if the fastener is cut so that it does not stick out, then the bag becomes difficult to fill because the mouth opening is restricted. It would be an advance in the art of reclosable thermoplastic bags to provide a bag which can conveniently be used as a liner for a close-fitting container while still maintaining a relatively unrestricted mouth opening when the bag is opened.